A Forbidden Love
by Sir Edward
Summary: [One sided Oopsiesshipping] [FelixXJenna] Warning... READ AT OWN RISK... Felix is WAY too over protective of Jenna... What happens if you throw some jelosy in the mix? This is a crack story... I don't know why I wrote it... Have fun...


A Love Forbidden

(The Morning After)

There is one thing that Felix would never forgive himself for.

It was one of those things that make you feel dirty and evil, something that others would frown upon, and pass judgment on.

He shook his head, remembering that one mistake that had ruined his life.

He looked down at the sleeping red head next to him, and a single tear fell down his cheek, and landed without a sound on the sleeping girl's face.

She gave a slight moan, and rolled away from him, covering her face with the blanket.

"Jenna." Felix said quietly, hating himself more and more as he did what he was doing.

His hand reached out, and gently stroked her neck, making her tremble in her sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had done something to her that he never should have done, and he couldn't make himself stop. To see her with another guy hurt him, made him mad, and resentful. He had witnessed Isaac kiss her once, and he hated it. About five minutes after she had gone, Felix had stepped into Isaac's room, and broke his nose.

"_Don't you touch her! She's MY sister!_" He had said, as Isaac lay on the ground, his nose gushing blood everywhere.

"_Felix? Why'd you hit me?_" He had asked, his blue eyes clouded with confusion.

Then Felix got mad, and he kicked Isaac while he was trying to get up.

"_You know exactly what I mean!_"

Isaac coughed, spewing blood onto the floor in front of him.

"_Have you lost your mind Felix?_" Isaac cried his eyes shone with pain as he tried to stand again.

Then Felix just lost it, and soon Isaac lay on the ground, not moving anymore.

Felix stared down at the body, and panicked.

"_Shit! What am I going to do? They'll find me out for sure!_"

He quickly lifted the body up onto his shoulder, and ran out of the building, and out into the night.

He ran to the ship, and sailed out into the murky waters.

When he reached a good distance out, he took the rope on the ship, and tied the large anchor to the rope, and then he tied the other end to Isaac's leg, and threw the anchor and the body overboard.

He returned to the shore, and ran back to his room, and sat waiting for morning.

When morning had come, and everyone was gathered around to leave, Isaac never showed up.

"Hey Felix... Do you know where Isaac is?" Jenna had asked him, her eyes worried and confused.

"No..." Felix had replied, his eyes darting around the room, as if he where looking for something.

"You don't look to good Felix, are you okay?" She continues, noticing the large purple bags under his eyes.

"Fine." He had said, looking at her with a look of a crazed person.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked again, not liking the look he had given her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(An hour later)

The group had looked all over for Isaac, and didn't find him anywhere, and when they went to the ship, Piers looked around and scratched his head.

"What happened to the anchor?" He asked, looking around the deck for the anchor that was usually there.

Soon the party couldn't take it, and went back to the inn, and decided to try and wait for Isaac to return.

Night fell and still Isaac had not returned, leaving everyone worried about him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, when everyone was sleeping, Felix woke with a start and felt that he needed to do something to mark Jenna as his own.

He walked out of his room, and down the hall, stopping at Jenna's door, and trying the handle.

It was locked.

Felix grimaced, and took out his knife, jamming it into the keyhole, and breaking the lock.

He crept into her room, and sat down on the bed next to her, looking at her beautiful face with lust in his eyes.

"_No one can have my sister except me!_" He thought, as he watched her sleeping.

She stirred a little, and then opened her eyes.

She saw a dark form sitting on her bed, and she was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth gently, muffling the noise.

"It's okay Jenna, it's just me..." He had mumbled quietly to her, his other hand stroking her hair to calm her down.

She looked up at him in confusion, and pulled away.

"Felix? What the hell do you want?" She growled, clenching her fists under the covers.

"I need to talk to you." He said, his voice becoming strained as he felt an odd feeling rising in his brain.

"About what?" She had said through bared teeth.

"I need to know something... Do you love me... more than Isaac?" He asked, his voice a mixture of worry and pain.

"What're you talking about?" She replied, anger welling up inside her, as she studied her brother.

"Please... Just answer!" He pleaded, his eyes flashing.

"Um... I love you like you're my brother... It's not the same." She replied, starting to feel bad for Felix more than anger towards him because of the panicked behavior he was exhibiting.

Something about that response made Felix snap, and he grabbed Jenna's shoulders, and pulled her face to his, locking his lips with hers.

He shoved her back down on the bed, and covered her mouth so that she couldn't say anything.

"I'll show you that I love you more than he ever did!" He said, rolling on top of her, and planting a second rough kiss on her lips.

Jenna just stared, wide-eyed and afraid, as he mashed their lips together.

"_What the hell is he doing?_" She thought, her mind racing as she shoved him off of her.

"Get off of me!" She shouted trying to get away, but only succeeding in getting tangled in the sheets.

Felix lunged at her, knocking her off the bed, and pinning her on the ground.

She struggled beneath him, tears pouring out of her eyes as he held her down.

"Felix... Felix? What're you doing?" She asked, her voice trembling with fear.

"I'm going to prove to you that I love you more than Isaac." He said, as he held her arms above her head, kissing her again.

She tried to scream, but her voice had stopped working, and all she could produce was a horse wheeze.

"Please Felix... Stop!" She pleaded, though it was hard to hear, because her body just didn't seem to want to work.

Felix then began to take off her tunic, undoing the buttons with his free hand, his whole body tense and wired like a bowstring.

When he had gotten to the last button, he pushed it to either side of her body, and pressed his lips against her exposed flesh.

She trembled, and gave a sob, her body doing the only thing that it knew how to when it was pleasured, she gave a groan, but bit her lip to hold it back.

"NO!" She managed to get out, before he found a sensitive spot, and she cried out with pleasure, her mind reeling with pain, even as her body trembled with bliss.

"Shh.. Don't yell." He whispered in her ear, as his hand gently messaged her soft skin.

"Felix! No..." She sobbed, as he ran his hands all over her chest and stomach, then trailing kisses down to her belly button.

He fumbled with the skirt for a moment, and it slid down slowly, revealing Jenna's red underwear.

Jenna tried again to escape, but he only pushed against her harder, using his weight to hold her down.

"No no no no no no no no!"

"Shh... Everything's going to be fine." He whispered in her ear, as he ran his hand down to the waist of her underpants.

Jenna couldn't believe that this was happening, her body ached with pleasure, but her mind recoiled at the invasion and violation that her own brother was doing to her.

His fingers slipped into her, and she gasped, as he broke through the skin that denoted her virginity.

The pain that flooded her body was large, filling her with a burning fire as he worked his way in.

She groaned, biting her lip again, as he slid in and out of her, pain pulsing though her body.

Then he undid his pants, and pulled them down, revealing his throbbing member.

She gasped.

"_NO!_" Her mind shouted as he pushed into her, causing her to scream silently in her head, her vision going blank from the pain that his thrusts engendered.

Soon it was all over, and both lay on the floor, wrapped in the blankets, panting from the exertions.

Jenna was broken; she never thought anything like this would ever happen. She lay there, not being able to move, her body feeling like it had just been thrown into a fire, the pain burning her insides as she tried to keep her breathing even.

"_Why? Why would he do this to me? Why?_" She thought, as numbness overtook her, and she passed out.

Felix lifted his deflowered sister, and placed her onto the bed, covering her up with the blankets, and laying next to her.

He fell asleep in a few moments, with his mind reeling at what he had just done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felix hated himself for what he had done to her, and as he lay there, he thought about leaving, but he couldn't make himself.

A knock sounded at the door, and Felix froze.

Felix jumped quietly off the bed, and hid in the closet, as Mia walked into the room.

"Wake up sleepy head." She said gently, as she went to nudge Jenna awake.

When Jenna didn't wake, Mia pulled back the covers, and found her to be partially undressed.

"_Why's she undressed?_" She thought, as she looked over Jenna for any clues.

She put her hand on Jenna's forehead, and cast Ply on her, causing her to wake up immediately.

"NO FELIX! DON'T HURT ME!" She shouted, throwing out her hands to stop an invisible foe.

"What're you talking about Jenna? It's Mia." Mia said concern etched into her pale face.

"MIA!? You've must help me! Felix... He... He... He raped me..." Jenna spluttered, her voice getting quiet as she said the last part of her sentence.

"HE WHAT?" Mia said in surprise.

She then connected two and two together, and figured that that was the reason why Jenna was undressed like that.

Jenna just looked around frightened, and then she leapt up, and grabbed onto Mia, crying hysterically.

"He... raped me..." Jenna said once again, her eyes flooded with tears.

"I... Can't believe it... But I guess that you'd know best." Mia said, still not able to comprehend the words that Jenna was saying.

They stayed like that, Mia holding Jenna, while Jenna cried, trying to comfort her.

Finally Felix couldn't take it any more, and he stepped out of the closet, and stood there.

Mia jumped when the door swung open.

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO JENNA? SHE'S YOUR SISTER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!" Mia shouted, releasing Jenna and rounding on Felix, who started to back away.

"You don't understand..." He started, but Mia jumped at him, and pushed him against the wall.

"I can't believe that I trusted you... I should have seen this coming before." She said, holding Felix against the wall by his shirtfront.

The others, stirred by Mia's yelling, came running into Jenna's room, to see Mia slapping Felix across the face, her eyes full of fire.

"Mia? What're you doing to Felix?" Ivan asked, looking utterly confused.

"Why don't you tell them Felix?" Mia said in a deceptively kind voice.

Felix just stared at her, and shook his head.

She slapped him again, shaking with rage.

"This coward... This coward... Raped his sister..." Mia said, her every syllable full of fury.

"WHAT?" The others shouted out almost in unison.

"You heard me... He hurt Jenna..." Mia looked over at Jenna, and frowned, because the violated Mars Adept was crying, and trembling.

"Did he really Jenna?" Kraden asked gently, as Piers put a kind arm around her shoulders.

Jenna nodded imperceptivity, and Kraden just stared at Felix.

"You disgusting little pig!" He said, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"How could you do that Felix?" Sheba asked shocked that Felix could ever do something as horrible as raping someone.

"I can't believe it... I thought you where a good man Felix... I guess I was wrong..." Piers said, his deep voice full of sorrow.

"You BASTARD!" Garet shouted, charging into the room, and punching Felix in the stomach.

Felix crumpled to the ground, holding his gut, looking up at the rest of the group.

Then he rolled over, and jumped up, running out the door before anyone could react.

He ran until he found a spot to hide, drawing out his dagger and plunging it into his heart, knowing that he'd end up dying anyways.

"Good bye Jenna... I... love... you." He said, before he died.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group found him an hour later, in the shed behind the inn, because they found the pool of blood that was running out from under the door.

They took his body, and buried it in a shallow grave, throwing rocks on it before turning to go find Isaac.

Two days later, they heard of someone finding a body on a beach, it was a blond haired young man, who had a sword and blue eyes.

The group went to the small village, and found that it was indeed as they feared.

Isaac's body lay on a table in a small hospital, looking like it had been attacked by a bunch of fish.

The group mourned his death, and had a proper burial, and then went back to Contigo.

Hama mourned Isaac's passing, and helped Jenna through her depression, with her Jupiter abilities.

Soon the group had to split, Mia returning to Imil, Garet, Jenna and Kraden to Vale, Sheba to Lalivero, and Ivan stayed behind, while Piers (who wanted to stay with Jenna) went back with them to Vale.

After a few years, things settled down, and Piers and Jenna had a baby, and named it Isaac.

Things where better, but the wounds that where inflicted will never be forgotten.

And though the story started with forbidden love, it ended in as normal a way as one could hope after all the tragedy that had occurred.

_**The END**___


End file.
